


Surrender

by writeasoph



Series: Sad Septiplier [5]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mistrust, Sadness, Songfic, lyrics, scared, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*WARNING SELF HARM MENTIONED*</p><p>Mark is upset to find Jack the way he is and that he doesn't trust him anymore. </p><p>Maybe the pain just got too much but Mark can fix him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> *SELF HARM MENTIONED*

*WARNING SELF HARM MENTIONED*

Mark glanced at the cuts on the small boy's arms, with the little white scars underneath them. He looked at the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill at any second. He saw his shaking stance, his limbs swaying by his sides. His eyes were drawn to the dark crimson dribbling carelessly down his pale arms and without thinking turned to get some tissue - anything - to stop it. The boy winced at the contact and Mark could see he had to stop himself from withdrawing. Their eyes met and the boy could see the question in his look.

_Why?_

"I...I've screwed up relationships so many times, Mark. It's always been my fault. I made them cheat, I made them leave. I-I suppose that I'm just scared. I'm scared to death of losing you. Which is why before you came along I wasn't interested in trying again, trying anything. But, I guess you started breaking down my walls and well, here we are."

Mark looked him up and down again, taking in every detail. The floppy hair, the hunched posture, the busy minded expression. Mark could tell his thoughts were occupied, thinking long and hard in trying not to mess up, even though Mark didn't think it was possible in his opinion. 

"What those men told you was wrong, Sean. They used you. I would never do that to you. I'm in love with you and nothing you could do would be wrong enough for me to leave you," he explained. The words only seemed to make Sean more upset, the tears finally falling from his sunken eyes. 

"You think that I haven't heard that before, Mark?"

Mark cursed to himself. The words meant nothing, of course they did. When such words are said so much, the meaning always fades away. He moved to embrace the boy, to see him move away. Shocked, Mark realised why. He was becoming like one of them, imitating them.

"I've been caught before, Mark. Had the same conversation. Been left the next day, week, month. I'm defective. No one stays."

Shaking his head, Mark turned away. What was he supposed to do? He loved Jack so much, but he just couldn't see it. Couldn't bear to trust him in fear of being left again.

What was he supposed to do?

"Sean, please. I'm not like them. I would die for you. I'll do anything if it'll prove to you that I love you and I always will. I want to care for you, kiss you, laugh with you. Just - tell me what to do...!" he said, his head in his hands. He couldn't bear losing Sean, especially not after finding out what he did to himself.

Turning back to face him Mark saw him think once more, almost seeing the cogs turn in his brain. The tears still falling, the boy managed to choke out the words, sobbing as he went:

"Hold me now and leave me never. Say you’ll stay with me forever,"

Mark looked at him, questioning his words for only a second. He moved slowly towards him and wrapped his arms around his quivering form, making sure that his head was nested safely in his chest just as he liked. He felt the boy collapse in his arms, his stresses leaving him and him giving his all to Mark, not caring anymore. 

"I'll stay with you forever,"

Not even listening anymore, Sean clutched onto Mark's shirt and let go of the tears he had been desperately trying to hold back. Mark moved one of his from around his waist to pull it through Sean's hair, a hopefully comforting motion. He felt the tears soak through his shirt but didn't care, all he cared about was that Sean was going to be okay. He was going to make sure of it.

After a few minutes, the pair was exhausted and Mark carried Sean into their bed. Lying together, legs tangled and hands held, Mark felt himself drift away to sleep but just before his eyes closed he heard Sean mutter.

"I surrender,"

A smile forming on his lips, he shut his eyes and nodded off to sleep, the boy still tight in his arms.

 

_If you hold me now and leave me never,_   
_Say you’ll stay with me forever_   
_Then I surrender, surrender_

Cash Cash - Surrender


End file.
